Our Game
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: A Taylor & Eric fanfic.


Eric looked around, keeping a close eye on anything and everything that moved. She was somewhere. He just didn't know where. Since they first met, it had been a game of flirting and fighting. They decided to train together once a week because they kept each other on their toes. Of course Wes found out and laughed at him for it, claiming he was doing it because he like Taylor. And since Wes couldn't keep the comedic news that Eric had a heart, to himself, he contacted the others, and the all made fun of him. They sang that annoying song about sitting in a tree, and made kissing noises.

He frowned at the memory and looked towards a group of trees. "Hiya!" He was suddenly on the ground. Taylor walked towards him and put her foot on his chest. "That's three pins against your one," she gloated. Eric looked up and smirked, she frowned at him. "You think you're gonna get all four before me again don't you," Eric grinned. "Before Taylor could answer, he grabbed her ankle and bought her down. He jumped up and tried to pin, but she rolled out the way, and jumped to her feet. "One more, and I win," Taylor smirked. "You won't get it," Eric smiled cockily. Taylor took her hair down and shook it to make it fall into place. It distracted Eric for a while, and he let his guard down. That was all she needed. She ran towards him using her forearm to hit him in the face. He backed up from impact and went on defense. A fist was heading his way and he held up a hand to catch it. She tried to pull her fist back but he wouldn't let go. She watched her give him that all knowing grin and push her back. He tried to kick her, but she back flipped just in time. One second later, and she would've been pinned for sure.

She only told Merrick where she was going in case the others needed her. Alyssa, and Princess Shayla would've gave her crap about following her heart, when all she was doing is training. Max would've poked fun like he did before, the kid got on her nerves sometimes. Cole, and Danny on the other hand, would've gave her the I'm happy for you speech, the last thing she needed when she didn't even know her own feelings. They all were quick to jump to conclusions. Merrick on the other hand really didn't care. Sure he was mostly honest, and probably would've told them where she was if they asked, but she had something on him as well, so she doubted it.

She looked at Eric and looked up. She could go for the sneak attack again. Eric ran towards her and kneed her in the arm. "Not this time," he said. Taylor fell to the ground and looked up at Eric. He dropped to his knees and put a hand on her stomach. "Pin," he announced, "Two to three." He grinned at her. "I still need just one more," Taylor said. "Yeah," Eric said, "Well I need a break." He helped her up and grabbed his bottle of water.

He took a sip of water and looked at her. She leaned up against a tree running her fingers through her hair, and tousled it in the back a bit before straitening it out again. In a way, the others were right. He did like her. Didn't know another like her. Tough, feisty, playful. Or at least playful to him. To her he was a tease. Cocky, witty, and she would never admit to it, but hot. She noticed he was looking at her. He smirked and winked at her. She just shook her head and turned away from him, so he wouldn't see her blushing. "Alright," Eric said. He put his bottle of water down in the grass, "I need one more pin to be tied, and two to beat you." Taylor turned back around when she was sure she wasn't blushing. "I need one to beat you, again," Taylor said. "Ok," Eric said, "But can we talk first?" "You want to talk," Taylor laughed. "Is that hard to believe," Eric asked playfully. "A little," Taylor said. He walked over to her and leaned in. A little too close for Taylor's comfort. He supported himself by putting his forearm against the tree above Taylor's head. He grabbed her arm so she wouldn't move. "Eric," Taylor began. She turned away from him trying to avoid eye contact. "Taylor?" She turned back to him, noticing he was closer. She closed her eyes as he kissed her gently on the lips. He broke the kiss and looked at her, "You ready to finish our game?" She was still caught up by the kiss but she nodded and spoke softly, "Yeah." Eric nodded, and chuckled, "Me too." He leaned in and kissed her again.


End file.
